This is a triple-blind, randomized study with two parallel groups: Clopidogrel 75 mg daily vs aspirin 325 mg. The study will take people who have had strokes within six months of randomization and will follow them for three years to assess the relative efficacy of Clopidogrel vs aspirin in reducing the incidence of the composite outcome of ischemic stroke, as well as the relative safety and tolerability of the two drugs.